


we deserve a soft epilogue

by ambrosespellmanz



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Multi, aphrodite!josie, apollo!trev, ares!reggie, artemis!valerie, calypso!cheryl, dionysus!jughead, hades!sweet pea, hephaestus!dilton, hera!midge, hercules!chuck, hermes!fangs, hestia!toni, morpheus!kevin, nemesis!ethel, nike!veronica, persephone!melody, poseidon!archie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz
Summary: “The Greeks believed in it; they called it metempsychosis. The supposed transmigration at death of the soul of a human being or animal into a new body of the same or a different species.”





	1. Josie (ft. Reggie)

_Josie feels herself drop to her knees, face reflecting the anguish she feels inside._

_Warm hands cover hers as she cups someone's face gently._

_“I'll find you in the next life I promise.” And she means every word._

_“The stars will shine on us again, my love.” His words come in broken fragments as he struggles to breathe._

_Josie surges forward and presses her lips against his in a bittersweet kiss._

&

Josie wakes with a start, looking around frantically. She relaxes as she realizes it was just a dream. 

She was safe in her room. _Safe._

Josie kicks the covers off her legs and scoots out of bed, making her way to the kitchen.

That was the fifth night this week she had had that dream and it always goes the same way with her waking up just as she kisses him.

Maybe a good cup of tea would do her good. After all, it was just a dream right?

&

“Do you believe in reincarnation?” Ms. Nelson turns to the class as she begins the lesson.

“You mean like past lives and all that?” Chuck speaks up from the back.

“Exactly like that, Mr. Clayton. The Greeks believed in it; they called it metempsychosis. The supposed transmigration at death of the soul of a human being or animal into a new body of the same or a different species.”

“If the Greeks believed in rebirth, then where are they now?” Reggie asks mockingly.

“Good question, Reginald.” Ms. Nelson smirks, knowing how much most of the students hate being called by their full name. “Maybe they're in here, maybe they're one of you, or maybe it was just a false tale and they either died or never existed to begin with. I want each of you to write about whether think it's fact or fiction and on my desk by the end of our next class. Got it?”

The teacher receives a chorus of yeses.

&

_We don't need another ruler. All of my friends are kings._

Josie walks in sync with the beat of the song, rereading her paper as she moves through the halls.

She doesn't hear or see the guy running towards her and he barely has a chance to stop himself before he crashes into her.

Josie screams as she falls to the ground, pain shooting through her elbow.

“Sorry.”

She rolls her eyes as she recognizes the voice as Reggie's. Of course it was him.

“Maybe you should try not running in the hallway.”

Josie picks up her phone and headphones, ignoring the offered hand as she stands to her feet.

“Wait,” Reggie reaches for her arm as she turns to walk away.

Images of them flash through their minds at rapid speed.

Josie pulls her arm away from with a gasp, holding her hand to her stomach as she tries to refocus. 

Reggie takes a step back. “What the hell was that?”

“I-I have to go.”

He doesn't stop her this time.


	2. Melody

“Melody,” Valerie touched her shoulder lightly, “how many have of those things have you had?”

“Enough.” Melody answers sharply. 

“I think you should slow down before you get sick. Melody? Mel?”

Melody shakes her head then sprints to the bathroom.

Valerie followed her, standing by the stall as her friend released the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

“I'm going to call Lisa.”

Melody nods.

&

“Energy drinks,” Josie picks up the last can and spins around to face the trash can, “be gone.”

“I'm worried about her. She was drinking those things like crazy.” Valerie looks down at her sleeping friend and strokes her arm gently.

After finishing the phone call, Valerie drove Melody home. Then, she called Josie who rushed over to help.

“Well, she's sleeping now. We can force feed her some crackers or soup when she wakes up.”

“Unrelated, but why weren't you at school today?”

“Wasn't feeling good.”

“Is Myles back?”

“No, it's not him. It's-” Josie pauses as Melody makes a noise, “-not important.”

Valerie sends her a suspicious look before the two focus on the now conscious friend.

&

“I've been having these weird dreams.” Melody confesses with reluctance.

They were in the middle of watching a movie and she could tell both of them wondering what caused her sudden craving for energy drinks. Although neither asked, she felt like she should at least give an explanation.

“Weird how?”

“Weird like they felt like memories. I don't know, Val.”

“I've been having the same dreams.” Josie breaks the silence that's comes over them.

“You have?”

“Well not exactly the same, but yeah. What are yours about?”

“I'm walking through a garden and then I'm grabbing a pomegranate off a tree. The ground opens up and I just start falling.”

“Mines aren't anything like that. I'm in this palace and telling someone I'll find them again in the next life.” Josie finishes with an eyeroll.

“Someone like who?” Valerie raises one of her eyebrows.

“I don't know.”

“You're lying.”

“Am not.”

“Am too.”

“Am not.”

“Am not.”

“Am too–this is going nowhere.”

“I'll give a push in the right direction: _tell the truth_.”

“Fine! It was Reggie. I was dreaming about Reggie.”

“Now, was that so hard?”

“Fuck off.”

&

“J, you up?”

“Yeah, I'm up.”

“It has to mean something right? Us both having these dreams.” 

“I don't know, Melody.”


	3. Sweet Pea

“Alright class,” the teachers claps her hands together, silencing the various conversations between students, “I read all of your papers and was, for the most part, pleased. It gave me an idea of what your next assignment will be. For the next assignment, you will be role-playing.”

That Mantle kid whoops loudly. Sweet Pea rolls his eyes. Of course he'd be stuck in a class with him.

“I'm glad you like the assignment, Reggie. The two bowls on my desk will determine which god you will be and who your partner would be. Ja– _Sweet Pea_ , you get first pick.”

Sweet Pea nods and walks over to the bowls. He picks up two pieces of paper like they were directed to and unfolds it, opening his mouth to utter the name written out loud.

Nelson places her hand on his wrist, a gentle smile on her face, “Not yet. You may return to your seat.”

Something about the lady always raised red flags in his head. It was like she was always planning and calculating. He recognized the signs from Penny but she didn't seem as malicious as the blonde woman.

After the whole class has plucked their role and partner from the bowls, Ms. Nelson goes to stand at the front of the classroom.

“Everyone may now read their paper out loud and go and find your partner for the week.”

Sweet Pea doesn't have to go very far as the girl meets him halfway.

He remembers seeing her run out of the lunchroom the other day. She seems to be feeling better.

“Hades?”

“Huh?”

“I got Persephone.”

Sweet Pea nods then clears his throat, “Yeah. I'm Hades.”

“Well, I have to work after school today but we can practice tomorrow.”

“Sure.” He responds shortly.

“Great.”

&

“If you stare any harder, you might scare the poor girl.”

Fang’s jovial voice brings him out of his thoughts. Sweet Pea’s scoff is automatic, taking his eyes off Melody who's taking orders from the table in front of him. “I wasn't staring.”

Fangs coughs _bullshit_ into his fist but Sweet Pea pays him no mind. 

“Where's Topaz?”

“With Cheryl.” Fangs replies with a forlorn expression.

“I'm surprised you're not chasing after the sheriff's kid.”

What his friends saw in these Northsiders exactly? He would never understand

Fangs shrugs, “I got my eyes on someone new.”

“Is it the mayor's daughter this time?” Sweet Pea asks sarcastically, picking at his fries.

“What about the mayor?”

Sweet Pea turns and looks upwards to see Jughead climbing over the booth behind him, frown in place. 

“Nothing.” Fangs responds quickly, shooting Sweet Pea a quick glance.

&

“So, I was thinking we could go to the library and check out a couple of books. Read up and get a better feel of the characters.”

“Okay.”

“Is that all you're gonna say? _Okay_?”

“You already made up your mind about what we're going to do. No use in arguing.”

“What is want is to ace this assignment and I need your help to do that. Could you drop the attitude for a second and actually tell me what you think?”

“Fine.”

“Thank you.”

&

“I have an idea.”

“I'm listening.”

Sweet Pea scooches his chair closer to Melody, a particular part of the book he was reading catching his attention.

“What if we do a less boring version of it? I'm stuck at Pop's and you visit and bring me that fruit she ate. I can get Hot Dog to play Cerberus.”

“That's a great idea, Sweet Pea. I can talk to Pop's about letting us record there.” 

She already knew he would. Pop Tate treated her like she was family.

“Thanks.” Sweet Pea returns the smile she gives him with hesitance. 

“I should probably be getting home now.”

Melody pushes her chair back, placing her hand on his shoulder to balance herself as she stands to her feet.

&

_”What’s wrong?” Melody watches him as a expression of uneasiness takes over him features._

_“I don't feel so good.”_

_“What's happening?” Her concern grows by the second, half of her wondering if Zeus was summoning him._

_“I don't know.” A sharp gasp leaves her lips as his hand begins to turn to ashes and dust and is swept away by a light breeze._

_“Persephone?”_

_“Hades!”_

&  
Melody yanks her hand back like she's been burned.

Sweet Pea touches his arm as if he wasn't expecting it to be there.

“You saw that too?”

Sweet Pea, flexing his hand before turning his head to look at her, “You do magic or something?”

“I wish it was as simple as that.”


	4. Valerie (ft. Trev)

Valerie had never been to Cheryl Blossom’s house before.

She actively avoided going anywhere near Thornhill. Something about the place gave her the creeps. If she was being honest, something seemed off to her about the entire family even before Jason's murderer was revealed.

Josie, who'd be standing next to her silently, reaches forward to knock on the door. 

“Cheryl isn't all that bad.” Josie says, hoping to ease some of her friend's worries.

“You mean when she's not kissing someone else's boyfriend or sending you threatening notes? I'm sure she's such a delight.”

Josie shifts from one foot to the other uncomfortably. She was trying to not to think about the week and three events that transpired.

Valerie wouldn't be here if not for the fact that she got paired up on that assignment with the redhead.

The door opens a second later, revealing Toni Topaz, “Hey, partner. Cheryl is in the backyard.” She directs the last part to Valerie who nods in reply. 

Valerie makes her way through the house slowly, taking everything in. This place looked like it belonged in a gothic horror movie.

She pushes through the door that leads to the backyard, pausing as she takes note of the bow and arrow Cheryl’s holding.

Maybe it wasn't too late to turn back. 

“Valerie,” a pleasant smile appears on Cheryl's face as she realizes she's got company, “I'm glad you could make it.”

“We do have a project to work on.” Valerie replies stiffly.

“Right. So, I was thinking I could help you get into character. How good at you at archery?”

Valerie shrugs, setting her stuff down on the table. She used to always do it whenever she went to visit Trev during that time he worked at Greendale’s recreational center. “I'm okay.”

Cheryl hands over her stuff and takes a step back. “Artemis was great at archery.”

Valerie recalls the things she remembers from her lessons. Moving her feet into the correct position, fingers where they should be, grip tight and steady. She places the arrow on the shelf and points it at the target in front of her. 

She holds her breath as she draws the string back then releases it as the arrow flies through the air. 

For some odd reason, she feels like she's done this thousands of times before.

“Bullseye.” Cheryl calls out appreciatively.

Valerie nods, setting theimstrumenrs down. “Let's get started on this project, Calypso.”

&

It's a little past seven when Valerie makes it back home.

“You coming in?” She asks Josie, hand on the car handle.

Josie glances up from her phone and shakes her head, “Maybe next time. Tell Trev I said hi.”

“Okay.” Valerie exits the car and makes her way towards her front porch.

She's reaching for her house key when the door opens and a guy from school walks out. She can't remember what his name at that moment. He freezes upon seeing her, expression similar to someone who's been caught doing something no one knows about.

“Uh, hey.”

“Hi.” Valerie responds, walking up the steps. The guy nods as they pass each other. Valerie watches him mount his motorcycle which was parked on the side of their house, closing the door once he's out of sight.

Valerie stops outside of Trev’s room, leaning against the open door frame. “I didn't know you were friends with Fangs Fogarty.”

“We're not. He just came over to help me with an assignment.” Trev grabs a shirt from his closet and pulls it on. “How'd it go with your partner?”

She's notices the way he flips the conversation onto her but decides to let it slide just this once.

“It was okay.”

“Just okay?”

“I shot an arrow then talked about fantasy characters for two hours. It wasn't the best evening ever.”

“Well, there's pizza in the fridge if you want it. I'm going to sleep.”

&

Valerie crawls under cover, feeling content. She's full off the three slices of pizza she just ate and ready for a full night of restful sleep.

&

_“Don't be jealous brother.” She grins smugly, fingers tracing the silver bows gifted to her by Hephaestus and Cyclops._

_His eye roll is almost immediate, stroking his harp idly. “I have no reason to be.”_

_Her expression turns to one of one of concern as their father appears, lightning crackling in the distance. Zeus rarely came to see them without bringing bad news with him._

_”What is it father?” Trev inquires, standing to his feet._

_”I'm afraid the tides of war have changed. Hecate has chosen a side and it isn't ours.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i know i haven't updated in forever but i haven't been feeling my writing lately. hopefully this story will help me get my groove back. comments are appreciated.


	5. Toni

“What if we do a skit?” Toni says the first idea that comes to mind. She couldn't really find that much information about Hestia.

“Um, sure. What kind of skit?” Josie taps her pencil against her leg absentmindedly.

Toni shrugs, “Maybe like a modern day version of what the Greek gods and goddesses were like.”

Josie nods, thinking it over. That could definitely work.

“We can see if Kevin can direct it.”

“Great.” Toni smiles, raising her hand into the air.

Josie raises an eyebrow at the pink haired girl, amused. Toni takes Josie’s hand and slaps it against her own. 

“That's how you do a high five.”

Josie shakes her head with a short laugh. She looks up as Valerie approaches.

“You ready?”

Josie nods, using the arm of the couch to get back to her feet. “I'll see you tomorrow, Toni.”

“Sure thing.”

&

Toni doesn't get much sleep that night.

When she does manage to do that, images of someone sitting in front of the fire and tall temples built for giants plague her subconscious.

She wakes up feeling warm and out of place. She wipes sweat away from her forehead but her hands feel foreign to her body.

Cheryl seems to be faring much better than she is, snoring softly in her ear.

Toni lays back and closes her eyes.

&

As agreed, Toni meets Josie at her house this time.

“Do you want something to drink?” 

Toni shakes her head. It felt weird being in the former mayor's house. She sits down in the middle of Josie’s bed, legs tucked underneath her.

“So, I've been looking up stuff about Aphrodite and Hestia. Maybe we could do a matchmaker type thing.”

“Josie,” Sierra opens the door to her daughter's bedroom, faltering as she sees Toni there, “I didn't know you were having company over.”

“We're finishing up a project.” Josie explains, tone twinged with exasperation.

“Okay. I have a meeting with a client but I'll be back in time to make dinner.”

Josie nods, shoulders slumping once her mom is out of sight. 

“Well, that was awkward.”

“Yeah. I, um, could we finish this tomorrow?”

“Sure.” Toni reaches forward to grab her stuff, hand brushing against Josie’s in the process.

&

_Mount Olympus is in complete chaos. Athena has stepped up in her father's absence, trying to come up with a strategy that'll keep them alive._

_Persephone is here, leaving the responsibilities of keep the Underworld under control to Thanatos._

_Hestia watches and listens as they all scream at each other._

_Her voice is low but the sound ceases at her words, “The Oracle foretold of this prophecy. Our time would end and a new age would begin.”_

_“What are you saying, Hestia?” Aphrodite questions._

_“I'm saying there's nothing we can do to stop it.”_

&

Toni presses her hand against her chest, using her fast beating heart to try and ground herself.

“This can't be a coincidence.”

Josie’s word cause Toni to frown, “You've done this before?”

“More like this happened to me before. Reggie and Melody too.”

“That doesn't make sense.”

“It's Riverdale. Nothing here makes sense.”

“How?”

“I don't know. It just happens whenever I touch someone.”

Toni nods, an idea coming to mind.


	6. Multi

“Josie, I was just about to call you.” 

Melody picks up her bowl of grapes and heads to her room for some privacy. She didn't want to risk sounding like a crazy person in front of her aunt.

“I had another,” she's not exactly sure what to call it, “vision. I wasn't dreaming this time though.”

“I know. I had one too.” 

“What should we do?”

“We can all meet tomorrow in the lounge before school starts.”

“Who are we? And how are we going to get inside?”

“The latch on the window in Ms. Burble’s office is broken and she always leaves her door unlocked.”

“How do you know that?”

“Not important. Are you going to be there?”

“Yeah. I'll be there.”

“Good. Call Val and tell her.”

&

Valerie and Josie help their friend through the window, careful not to make too much noise.

“This is trespassing.” Melody whispers.

“And you're a trespasser.” Josie replies.

“Everyone else is in the lounge,” Valerie nods her head towards the door, “come on.”

They creep down the hallway, sticking to the walls and ducking to avoid every camera they come across.

Melody breathes the smallest sigh of relief as they walk inside the lounge. Sweet Pea, Toni, and Cheryl are already there.

The three Pussycats take a seat on the couch opposite the Serpents.

“I'm sure everyone knows why they're here.” Josie begins. “We've all been having the same dreams and possibly memories.”

“I don't but I'm here to support my girlfriend.” Cheryl interrupts.

“Anyway, this has been happening for a reason. I want to find out why. What do know so far?”

“I'm guessing it has to do something with that assignment Nelson gave us. In the dream I had about Sweet Pea, he called me Persephone and I called him Hades.”

“You dream about me?” Sweet Pea winks at Melody who averts her gaze shyly.

“Okay, so we're imagining ourselves as the Greek mythology characters we're supposed to play out.” Valerie thinks that makes the most amount of sense. “I must be Artemis then. That means Trev is Apollo, Josie is Aphrodite, Reggie is Ares, Cheryl is Calypso, and Toni is….”

“Hestia.” Toni finishes. “Are we the only ones?”

The line flickers on and the six of them jump to their feet, moving closer to each other.

Mrs. Nelson walks into the room, eyes scanning all over them.

“No, you're not the only ones. I'm surprised it you figured this much out so soon.”

Josie’s brow furrows in confusion, “Wait. You knew?”

“Of course I know. Who do you think is the one that has been giving you all those memories?”

“You know it's rude to invade someone's mind without permission, right?” Cheryl glares at her teacher.

“I do. None of you would have believed me if just outright told you that you're reincarnations of Greek gods.”

“I'm sorry, we're what?”

“Reincarnations. Chuck, Fangs, Ginger, Tina, Midge, Moose, Kevin, Dilton, Ethel, Veronica, Archie, Jughead, and Betty are ones too.”

“Who are you?” Toni asks when it seems like everyone else was at a loss of words.

“I thought it'd be obvious at this point. I'm the Oracle. Some of my memories haven't come back so I don't have all the answers you want.”

“How do we get them back?” Toni wants her memories back so all of this can start making sense again.

“In unity, there is strength, Hestia. You all must be together when it happens. A death is where it ended so a death is where you begin. I suggest you all go back home before Weatherbee gets here. There's still a long school day ahead of us and I'd rather you not getting suspended.”


	7. Multi

“God, I wish I was back in New York.” Veronica mumbles. Life was so much more predictable.

They were _all_ gathered in Fred Andrews, discussing their newfound discoveries.

Fred walked into the living room, surprised to see his living room full of teenagers.

“Um, does anyone want lunch?”

“Yes!” Jughead and Toni shout simultaneously.  
Fred nods, “It'll be done in ten minutes.”

“I'll help.” Chuck volunteers, following the older man into his kitchen.

“So, we're all reincarnations of greek mythology characters?” Jughead’s snorts. He was definitely mentioning this in his memoir.

“It's true.” Sweet Pea reaffirms. He was curious as to why they were only one with fragments of their memory back.

“If this is true, what are we supposed to do next?” Archie asks skeptically.

“The Oracle said a death is where it ended so a death is where we begin. I'm not sure what that exactly means?” Josie huffs out a breath, twisting the ring on her finger back and forth.

“Jason.” Cheryl ignores the way the room drops to a tense silence as she says her brother's name. “His death was the first. We have to go back to Sweetwater River.”

“Cheryl, you don't have to go.” Archie interjects.

“I'm going. I doubt you losers could do this without me anyway.”

&

“Are you nervous?”

Melody nods, resting her head on Valerie’s shoulders. “I think a part of me is still hoping that this is just a weird dream and we're all going to wake up soon.”

“I have to disagree with you. I happen to like the idea of being the goddess of love and beauty.”

“You forgot vanity.” 

“Catpile!” Kevin shouts as he leaps onto the bed. “Your mom let me in by the way.”

Josie should probably get used to him being around since this thing between their parents wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

“Does anyone think it's weird that our whole lives are about to turned upside down?”

“More than you know.” Josie replies, reaching forward to pat Kevin's shoulder.

&

“Wow.” Fangs runs hands on his knees as he takes everything. “I've missed a lot.”

“That's because your always sneaking off to go see whoever you're hooking up with?”

Toni sits up, looking at her friend in disbelief, “You met someone and didn't tell me?”

“I didn't want anyone to know until I knew if we were serious or not.

“Well….”

“Well what?”

“Who is it?”

“Trev Brown.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

“I was scared you were going to say someone like Moose or Midge.” Toni smiles at her friend.

“Thought about it but I didn't want to deal with the drama.”

“Happy for you man.” Sweet Pea nudges Fangs shoulder with his own.

“Thanks, Hades.”

&

“What do we do exactly?” Chuck shivers a little from the chilly morning air.

“Last one in the river is a rotten corpse!” Dilton yells as he runs pass everyone and jumps off the cliff.

Josie shakes her head. Dilton Doiley was truly one of a kind.

Melody comes to stand next to her, adjusting her cap so it was secure. “You ready?”

Josie nods then glances at Valerie who stands on her other side. She wasn't, not really. Having them by her side just made it slightly less terrifying.

“Together?” Val looks at them for reassurance.

“Together.” Melody and Josie echo.

The three of them grab hands then race to the end of the cliff and jumping off into the icy waters below.


	8. Multi

Josie manages to land with grace, spinning around as she takes everything in.

“Are we where I think we are?”

Melody nods, “We're in Mount Olympus.”

Valerie glances down at her body. The swimsuit she was wearing is gone. A long wool coat covers most of her features and there's a quiver of silver arrows attached to her back. 

Josie and Melody take the time to check out their own outfits.

Melody's gown was dark grey, like clouds in the sky before a storm and they seemed to be moving. 

It was pretty cool if she did say so herself.

Josie was dressed in an exquisite red gown, jewels decorating her hair. 

Power radiated off the three girls.

Shouting captures their attention and they remember that they're not alone.

Josie, Melody, and Valerie run towards the source of the noise, finding everyone crowded around an unconscious Toni.

“What happened?” Josie asks, looking over the group. 

She's not surprised to find that all of them have a slight change of their wardrobe too.

“She was like that when we got here.” Cheryl replies, obviously worried about her girlfriend.

&

_Toni sits in front of the fireplace, cross legged._

_She watches the flames dance, listening to the crackle and inhaling the scent of burning pine wood._

_This was her place of comfort._

_Despite her earlier warnings, they still chose to fight. There was no stopping the inevitable._

_The doors at the far end of the room open up and she doesn't have to turn to know who it is._

_“Hello, Hecate.”_

_“Hestia.” The sorceress’ toni is pleasant and polite as if they were simply having a conversation over meade._

_“Are they still alive?”_

_“Yes but not for long. It won't be long before my spell reaches this place.”_

_“If you've come to gloat then please leave the way you entered.”_

_Hestia sighs, coming to sit down next to her friend. “Victories without evidence are nothing to be proud of.”_

_”A victory that is only so because of the side you've chosen.”_

_“I chose the winning side. I always will.”_

_“Even at the cost of your own life?”_

_“Hestia, death is nothing but a stepping stone into another part life.”_

_“You have a plan?”_

_“I do.”_

&

Relief spreads through the group as Toni starts to wake up.

She feels someone hugging her and pats their arm absentmindedly, still in a daze.

Toni sits up, feeling like she's been sleep for a thousand years.

“We made it,” are the first words she says.

Sweet Pea nods, “We did.”

“I remember everything.”

“We all do.” Fangs replies, floating in the air.

Trev resists the urge to call him a showoff.

“Well, what do we now?” Hercules- _Chuck_ , she reminds herself, questions.

“Now we live.” She answers, a smiling gracing her features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that is the end i hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
